


Jeremy Logan

by Kimnd



Category: Logan Family Series, Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex, Race I guess?..., Secret Relationship, emotions expressed through sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimnd/pseuds/Kimnd
Summary: He can't exactly keep his heart from wanting this, even if he knows it will probably result in a lynching for one or both of them.





	Jeremy Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I've only ever read Roll of Thunder: Hear My Cry, so this is not accurate to events after that book.  
> Both are probably in their mid to late teens when this takes place.

Something clatters to the ground, but he’s too preoccupied with the teeth scraping over his neck to care. A small murmur bubbles up in his throat but he swallows it, instead tightening his grip on Stacey’s shirt. _Keep going_

He feels Stacey’s smile against his skin before resuming work on the love-bite he can feel blossoming on his shoulder. In the meantime he lets his hands drift lower and lower on Stacey’s body until he’s tugging on the front of his pants.  Stacy feels it, and moans quietly, bucking his hips into his grip. Shivering, he lets himself slide down the wall until he’s kneeling with Stacey’s crotch right in front of him. They don’t break eye-contact as he leans forward to nose the warm bulge at the front of Stacey’s slacks. He loves the way Stacey’s hips surge forward a little. Heat pools in his stomach as Stacey bites his lip to keep quiet as he tugs his dick free of his pants.

He slowly lathers Stacy, lovingly tracing the veins on his member before swirling the tip in his mouth like he knows Stacey likes. Just as he expected, Stace has to bite hard on his lip to keep from moaning out loud, and instead cards a hand through his hair as he works up to taking more.

Soon Stacey’s hand is grabbing at his hair, fisting it like he wants to do more. He wants him to, he wants to feel Stacey lose control and use him, wants to feel his mouth being fucked into oblivion, so he gazes up at Stacey, moving his hands to cup his friend’s thighs to piston them in and out of his mouth and he feels his throat closing up to reject the intrusion but God it feels good—Stacey lets out something that sounds half-way between a moan and a whine, and starts pushing him away.

Ah, no! He looks into Stacy’s eyes as he tugs him closer. Trying to make him understand what he can’t say out loud— _I love you, please, let me do this for you, let me do_ something _for you, please_ —with his eyes alone. He’s not sure how well he succeeds, but he is surprised when Stacy shakes his head and whispers “No, y-ya don’t have to, Jer–”

He’s already ignoring him in the form of sucking a deep breath in through his nose before pushing himself so his nose buries itself in pubic hair. The grip on the back of his head tightens considerably, and Stacey lets out a guttural groan before catching himself. He goes in again, and this time Stacey’s reaction is more tentative, but it’s positive, and he’ll take what he can get.

_I’m sorry this is all I can give you, I’m sorry we can’t be together, I’m sorry I can’t ask if you would even want that...._ He pulls back, coughing. He’d forgotten to regulate his breathing. Stacey kneels down, making a _you okay?_ face while rubbing his back.

He shoots him a watery smile in between hacking up his lungs. _I’m fine, don’t worry._ Stacey smiles warmly before leaning forward for a kiss, which gives him the perfect opportunity to run a hand over the still-slick, still-hard member between Stacey’s legs, and he relishes the slight spasm at that.

The floorboards overhead creek, and they tense up. Jeremy breaks out of the spell first, giving Stacey quick peck on the lips as he tucks him into his underwear. Stacey gets up while Jeremy scoots closer to the shelf nearby, making it look like he was looking for something. The footsteps are harder to hear now, but there’s a shout from the store. “Jer’! Pa’s askin’ what the most popular brand of cigarettes?”

“Just a ‘sec!” He straightens up, trying to will his heartbeat to calm. She won’t notice anything. Moving to the door, Stacey had already selected something to bring out front and, as he got closer, held the door open for him. His smile makes his stomach do another flip, making it hard to toss out a casual “Thanks, Stacey.”

“Yessir,” Before going about laying out the product he’d picked from the back. And Jeremy can’t do anything but catch glimpses of Stacey from over his sister’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love how my first question upon reading a beloved children's novel is "but how can I make my smol son gay?" It was either this or write a whole version of the story with Jeremy seeing ghosts sixth-sense style.  
> Also, this is the first fic in this fandom on Ao3--Fanfic.net's category for this is titled the "Logan Family Series" and was last touched in 2016, which is pretty old in internet years. Just something I thought was interesting.


End file.
